dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Redemption Round Begins
Plot As the first fight is about to begin - Black: GT tells Raimeihan and the Chief Morginaian to remain in the arena and wait for Ruberry to ring the gong. Chief Morginaian transforms into his Battle Mode as Ruberry rings the gong and proceeds use his Electric Shock against Raimeihan wounding him from the attack as he uses his Arm Cannon to blast him, but is does nothing as Chief Morginaian uses his Fire Breath and manages to burn Raimeihan's leg as he tries to dodge his attack. Raimeihan reveals a fruit that he kept in his glove and tells him that he cultivated it from using the horn of a member of Frieza's Race in order to take on his lord's power even needed. Raimeihan eats the fruit - he reveals he was given a completed version by Goku Black: GT as he begins to transform into a grotesque form. Their battle takes the to sky as he fires an energy wave from his mouth, but Chief Morginaian dodges it as it hits the mountains destroy most of the area as Chief uses his hammer to try and strike him down, but Raimeihan overpowers him easily and uses Full Powered Death Ball. Chief tries to stop the energy sphere, but it explodes along with the small section next to the arena's section. Raimeihan kicks Chief back into the arena and places him into a Bear Hug. Chief uses his Electric Shock on the planetoid in order to destroy it along with the arena causing Raimeihan to lose his footing as they both fall into the water. The hooded figure asks why Raimeihan suddenly forgot that he could fly, but Goku Black: GT replies with the fact that he was simply caught offguard. Kophetein enter arrives at the remnants of the Cell Games Arena along with Nargent as they proceed to fight once their battle begins. Kophetein uses his camouflage ability to his advantage being camouflaging with his environment and gaining edge in the fight as he easily overwhelms Nargent until the universe 10 warrior blocks Kophetein's punch and kicks him in the gut - revealing that he so right through the universe 3 warrior's movement and states that it was far too linear. Kophetein notices Nargent's poor martial arts skill and says that despite his own linear movements, his opponent is all over the place. He states that is always kind offering advice to fighters with the inability to fight with coordinated assaults reflecting to his previous fight where he fought against a Time Rift version of Goten and Kid Gohan and offered them wisdom. He offers the same to Nargent, but the worry states that the Babarian isn't worth his Martial Arts skills. Nargent asks why Kophetein why he "mutilated" himself the way he did and the Modified Cyborg responds that he did it to improve himself and his race - he explains the his cybernetic eye enables him to conduct a 3D scan on his opponents. However, Nargent explains that he visit the Planet Babari of Universe 10 and states that it is a pitiful planet. Kophetein is aware of the twin universe and tells him that he doesn't regret anything as he prepares to continue the fight. Kophetein launches his fist as for his rocket punch, but Nargent kicks away. Kophetein uses his Magnitude Cannon and destroys the section behind the cell games arena section and follows up with Magnum Cannon as Nargent dodges the energy bullets, however, as Nargent is about to fire a ki blast - Goku Black: GT announces that Kophetein is eliminated. Kophetein angrily demands why as Goku Black: GT points to Kophetein's cybernetic hand that is currently sinking into the water. Black: GT states that the hand is a part of him even he launches it and as such; he is eliminated. Kophetein natural aggressive instincts get the better of him and fires his Magnitude Cannon at Black: GT, but he simply calls his actions as unsportsman-like and a form of abuse as he erases the modified cyborg and announces Nargent as the winner. Appearances Characters *Chief Morginaian *Raimeihan *Kophetein *Nargent *Goku Black: GT *Ruberry (Timespace Rift) *Kid Gohan: TR *Goten: TR Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Transforming Ability (Battle Mode) *Transforming Ability (Nightmare Fruit)